


Игра в мафию

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Играть бывает непросто.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196534
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF KHR спецквест 2021





	Игра в мафию

Город просыпается.

Ямамото приветливо улыбается Рёхею: маршруты их утренних пробежек часто пересекаются. До дома бежать ещё пятнадцать минут. Потом — быстрый душ, переодеться в свежее и быстрым шагом до перекрёстка, где Гокудера уже будет ждать Цуну. Дорога до школы в приятной компании, смутное узнавание силуэта с забавной причёской, промелькнувшего в спешащей по своим утренним делам толпе. На подходе к школе незаметный кивок внимательно следящему за ними Хибари. Лениво тянущиеся уроки и громкий смех во время перемен. Вкусный бэнто на обед. Тренировка под жарким солнцем. Замах. Удар. Мяч отскакивает на другой конец поля. Вода в школьных душевых тёплая. Заливается в уши. Щекотно. Дорога к дому пылит, пачкая кроссовки. Отец приветливо улыбается. Работы в ресторане сегодня немного. Есть время подремать над мангой про пришельцев, которую одолжил ему Гокудера.

Город засыпает. 

Просыпается мафия. 

До места встречи идти полчаса, бегом быстрее, но сегодня Ямамото не хочет спешить. Ночная прохлада заползает под воротник, игриво щекочет мягкими лапами, напоминая этим Дзиро. Тот будто чует мысли хозяина — висящая на поясе коробочка дрожит. Ямамото усмехается и негромко обещает выпустить его погулять чуть позже. Полчаса кончаются быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Цуна спокойно кивает ему, в глазах бьётся золотистое пламя. Гокудера мнёт в пальцах сигарету. До места, которое группировка гастролёров выбрала своим убежищем, добираются быстро. Не стоило посягать на чужую территорию. Замах. Удар. Разлетающиеся капли крови. Битва заканчивается быстро. Ямамото смотрит на испачканную одежду и радуется, что хотя бы с телами разбираться не ему. Лучше Хибари трупы в Намимори не спрячет никто. Ямамото набрасывает относительно чистую куртку, прощается со всеми, выпускает Дзиро и наперегонки с ним бежит к дому. Перед тем как лечь спать нужно успеть застирать пятна. И постараться выспаться перед пробежкой, чтобы с утра излучать бодрость и радостно трепещущую энергию.

Играть не всегда просто.


End file.
